NPC Character Bank
The Sixth Blight Storyline Wardens: * First Warden Solona Amell * First Warden Charles- now deposed * Anders/Justice - graying long honey blonde hair, in his early 60's, effects of the taint are starting to show. He's erratic and broken. * Carver Hawke- Warden Constable * Derrick - Senior Warden, used to be part of Iskander’s mercenary company. * Fernando - Gwyn’s Guard, lascivious Antivan. * Gregor - young Warden who, until Gwyn arrived, was being harassed by Fernando. * Harris - Katari’s Guard, friendly Rivaini man, dark skin, large mustache, wears earrings, cheerful with a good sense of humor. * Infirmary Healer Helena - kindly older female mage. * Helga- timid new Warden. * Librarian Jeeves - grizzled, rheumy eyed, likes napping at his post. * Rahmir Dalke - Andie’s guard, older man, silver haired and bearded, large, serious, mainly a warrior, however, skilled in most weapons. * Rhita - Tiberius’ guard, sharp eyed dwarven woman, ice blue eyes, serious but caring. * Warwick - Blacksmith. Man of few words. Fixes gear. The man to see for basic equipment. * Daisy - Maeve's aide. No one is sure where she came from. * Getran - Dalish elf Warden who runs the Griffon's Roost Tavern. * Tesi - Dwarven waitress at the Griffon's Roost Tavern. Quest Givers * Maeve - Enchanter. Not a Warden. Seething rage mage. Refuses to leave. First Warden hates her. Hates meat, lives off Tevinter wine, rage and Orlesian tiny cakes. * The Ghost - Rogue. No one know what he looks like as he is always in shadow. Speaks cryptically. * Mistress Penelope - Warrior. Nevarran/Tevinter. Scary but gorgeous. Doesnt believe in holding back. * Le Cygne du Serault - Challenge * Luquin Gris - The Inventor Hossberg * Revered Mother Gertrude * Knight Commander Shawcross * Kindly Knight Captain * First Enchanter Heinrich - Sleepy Grandpa. Tevinter Imperium * Valentin * Titus * Brutus * Orianus Quintus * Ophelia Amell Miscellaneous * Marian Hawke * Fenris Backstory NPC’s Andie+Gwyn: * Enchanter Nickolaus - Andie’s mentor in the Hossberg Circle, was executed by Gwyn. * Senior Enchanter Kallista - healer, skilled with staves, former Grey Warden who now teaches at the Hossberg Circle. * Ser Brann - Templar at Hossberg Circle. * Kurtis - Bane of Andryanna's existence. Gwyn: * Song Bird -Gwyn's mysterious elven mother. Gisele: * Gaius - Gisele’s mentor and teacher, secretly gave her a coded scroll and map that supposedly lead to an artifact that will aid the Wardens during the Blight. Originally a Tevinter mage, however, got caught up in political intrigue and fled the country to avoid getting killed. Iskander: * Dust Hounds - Markus, Ivor, Thaddeus * Lord Augustus Sicarion - Iskander’s father Katari: * Warden Elias - former Templar who helped Katari control his powers after he was taken in by the Grey Wardens (Deceased). * Hope - A spirit from the Fade. * Zara - Katari's sister. Salacia: * Laelius Felicitas - Salacia's brother and the only mage she truly trusts. * Vitus Sestias- Salacia's grandfather * Laelia Felicitas- Salacia's sister, Lealius' twin * Julius Felicitas- Salacia's father * Vespira Taliya Sestia Felicitas- Salacia's mother Sares: * Senior Enchanter Arlain - Sares’ superior at the mage embassy in Minrathous. * Marcus Doucy - Senior Enchanter at the Circle of Magi in Cumberland and former mentor of Sares. Tiberius: * Gaius Valerian - Tiberius’ brother, member of the Publicanium, betrayed Tiberius by refusing to help him after his desertion. The White Spire Storyline Chantry Officials * Divine Victoria * Grand Cleric Marcelline * Camilla Hawke * Helena Hawke * Mother Amelia * Revered Mother Lizbeth * Revered Mother Annamarie * Knight-Commander Montfort * Cleric Patricia Montfort * Nicole Orlesian Nobility/Chevaliers * Ser Jean-Marc Beaubois * Malia White Spire Circle Members * First Enchanter Hammond Tranquil * Francis Ex-PCs: * Anaera * Julianus * Luna * Marie Chambrun * Minne Category:NPC Category:Warden Category:Mage Category:Warrior Category:Rogue